


Air Kisses

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Season 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have to fly to Scotland together. Unsettling and unforeseen things happen on the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point after 10x17 with reference to that episode.
> 
> As always I'd be more than happy about comments and constructive criticism :) hope you enjoy reading it!

“I’m gonna be sick,” Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. The usually so tough Winchester was sweating, his hands were shaking and he just wanted to get out. But there was no getting out of an airplane in the middle of a flight.

“You certainly look sick. Do you need a vomit bag?” Cas leaned over to his friend, looking worried.

Dean just uttered unintelligible sounds and rummaged around in his duffel bag he’d shoved under the seat in front of him. “Fuck!” he cursed when he hit his head. Finally the hunter found his earphones and untangled them.

“It’s only about seven hours and then another one and a half,” Cas said.

“Is that supposed to make me feel any better?”

They had boarded the second plane from Atlanta to London Heathrow, this flight being the longest of the three on their way from Kansas City to Edinburgh.

“Just concentrate on something else. Try not to think about being in an airplane about 5000 feet over the ground. Just because there is nothing below us and we are only staying in the air because of the wings, engine and air stream does not mean anything is going to happen.”

“Not helping, Cas.” Dean plugged in his earphones and started listening to music. He desperately tried to focus on his breathing and Metallica, his hands clutching the armrests.

The flight from Kansas City to Atlanta hadn’t been that bad but it had only taken two hours. Dean mentally cursed Sam for being on another hunt and Cas for being too weak to zap them to Scotland. Now he was stuck with him for over thirteen hours on frickin’ airplanes just to get something that had once belonged to Rowena so that they had something on her. No, they couldn’t just kill her. Of course that was too easy.

Dean squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable but finally giving up. His eyes flew open as they passed an air hole and the airplane juddered slightly and his hands gripped even tighter.

Suddenly he felt a warm, rough hand on top of his. He looked over at Cas who smiled at him reassuringly. Under normal circumstances he would pull his hand away but as the plane shook again he was glad about any kind of comfort.

Cas indicated to him to remove the earphones and Dean obeyed.

“This is nothing to be worried about, Dean. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Says you who has been flying on so many planes…”

“I read the internet.”

“Cas, you can’t read the… whatever.” Dean gave a shaky sigh and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His hand loosened its grip a bit but the hunter still felt Castiel’s hand resting on top if his. He didn’t really care.

“After we land we have to get a car and immediately start searching.”

“You know they drive on the wrong side in Britain, right?” Dean squinted at Cas. It was getting darker in the plane.

“I am aware of that. Is that bothering you?”

“It’s gonna be fucking weird. Do you at least know what we have to look for exactly by now? And where?”

“Rowena and Crowley used to live somewhere in the highlands so we’ll have to look there.”

“’Somewhere in the highlands’? You gotta be kidding me. Please tell me you know the exact location.”

“I do know the exact location but I thought you wouldn’t know the town anyway so I kept it to myself,” the angel retorted.

Dean just grumbled something to himself and closed his eyes again. He’d try to get some sleep to pass the time. How he hated flying.

After two hours of restlessly shifting around in his seat he was nearly asleep when the plane suddenly dropped a few feet. A quiet scream escaped Dean’s lips and he immediately was wide awake again.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Cas’s hand rested on Dean’s knee and started stroking it, trying to calm the hunter down.

“It’s not okay, we just – ah!” The plane sank again and started shaking a bit as the fasten seat belt sign lit up.

“It’s only a slight turbulence.”

“You call that slight?!” Dean’s voice was filled with panic.

“Dean, calm down, everything is alright. Nothing will happen to you or this plane.”

At the next bump the Winchester grabbed the angel’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Cas reached for Dean’s other hand as well.

“Everything is okay. Don’t worry.”

“How am I supposed not to worry???”

The next few minutes felt like one of Dean’s worst nightmares had turned into a reality. It felt like he was riding a rollercoaster – well, except for the looping, luckily – at umpteen thousand feet. And he wasn’t the only one who felt incredibly sick.

With every new jar a few more passengers whined, screamed and whimpered. Dean tried to control himself and clenched his teeth but he couldn’t hold back a few shouts. 

Finally the plane seemed to level off again. Letting out a long breath, Dean sank back into his seat.

“I fucking hate flying.” Slowly his heartbeat went back to normal. “You really should’ve used Metatron’s grace and brought us there with your angel mojo,” he grumbled and let go of Castiel’s hands.

Cas didn’t respond, he just stared out the window into the dark sky.

“Jesus, fuck!” Dean yelled as the plane dropped again. “God dammit, Cas, we need to get out of here!”

“We can’t get out, you know that.”

“How can you be so fucking calm?!” Panic had taken over the hunter and he was shaking.

Cas tried to calm him down, taking his hand again and as Dean was about to shout through the whole plane he pressed his other hand on his human friend’s mouth. Dean immediately grasped it and pulled it away.

“Cas, we’re going to die here! We’re –“ His yells were cut off but Cas’s mouth pressing against his.

It only took Dean a split second to react and draw back rapidly. “What the hell?!”

“I had to get you to shut up somehow. You are upsetting everyone! And when someone is angry or upset in movies and the other person tries to calm them down and shut them up the upset one often says ‘make me’ and then they kiss,” Cas explained.

“You’re such a moron, Cas! You can’t just… kiss people!” he hissed, still shocked.

“We’re already holding hands.”

Dean pulled his hand back and growled, “Not anymore.” 

Cas sighed and looked out of the window again. So much for telling Dean how he felt about him. The angel lapsed into silence.

At least the turbulence now seemed to be completely over because for the next few hours nothing extraordinary happened.

That and the fact he couldn’t go anywhere and couldn’t fall asleep either forced Dean to think about what Cas had done. He went from irritated to annoyed about the angel’s lack of knowledge about human behaviour to downright pissed as hell to wondering what it had felt like to Cas to what it had felt like to him to…

Wait. Why the hell would he care about that? He noticed that Cas hadn’t uttered a single word for hours now and stolidly gazed into space. Dean glanced at his friend.

Castiel didn’t look angry or annoyed, his expression was completely blank.

Should he really…? Screw it. “Cas, you okay?” Dean mumbled quietly.

When Cas turned his head their eyes locked. “I’m fine. Why are you asking?”

“’cause you didn’t say a single damn word since… earlier. I didn’t mean to yell at you, y’know. I was just panicking and then I overreacted…” Why did he even explain himself?

“It’s okay, Dean, really.”

Dean stared at his friend. For a brief moment his gaze flickered down to Cas’s lips before meeting his eyes again. Of course Cas noticed it.

“I’m gonna try to sleep,” Dean murmured and turned his back to Cas before closing his eyes. This time it finally worked.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Castiel’s face right in front of him, a smile on his lips and a glint in his beautiful blue eyes. Without a warning the angel’s lips met his for a slow, incredibly soft kiss while his fingers carefully traced over Dean’s neck and back. The hunter moaned quietly as Cas’s tongue slid into his mouth to explore it for the first time.

Dean was woken harshly by a hand on his shoulder. He nearly punched the stewardess in the face with shock. 

“Sir, you have to wake up. The plane landed and you need to get out.” She was visibly startled by his reaction.

The hunter got up and looked around, searching for Cas. The plane was half empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

“Do you know where my friend is? He sat right beside me, yea high, dark hair, blue eyes, beige trench coat…”

“I’m sorry, Sir, maybe he already went to get your luggage?”

“Guess so…” Dean muttered. Sure as hell not. They didn’t even have any luggage. So where the hell was he? Dean leaned down to grab his duffel and winced as Cas suddenly appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere.

“Where have you been?” God, he sounded like a worried parent.

“I needed to use the bathroom.”

“Cas, you don’t pee.”

The angel just stared up to him. “Can we leave now? We have to get the next flight.”

Ugh, right. They were only in London. At least Dean had slept the last half hour of this terrible flight. It could only get better, right?

One and a half hours later they boarded the – fortunately – last plane. When the machine started its way to Scotland’s capital, Cas turned to face Dean.

“What did you dream about?”

“Wha…? How do you…? I didn’t… I mean, I didn’t have any dreams.” The hunter blushed.

“You made happy noises and babbled something.”

“None of your business, Cas.”

Cas hesitated for a moment. Dean might get pissed but he had to know. “You mumbled my name.”

“I… That’s ridiculous.”

“We both know it’s not. Dean, listen, I… I like you.” Well, at least Dean couldn’t run away or pretend Cas hadn’t said anything. He was trapped between Cas and the airplane window.

Dean gaped at his friend. “Why?”

That wasn’t the reaction Cas had expected. “I… I don’t know. For many reasons…”

“You’re a frickin’ angel and I’m a fucking knight of hell, Cas!”

“That doesn’t matter. You are still the one I rescued from hell. You changed, sure, but you’ll always matter to me. I will always…like you this way.”

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Dean still couldn’t grasp it.

“Yes, Dean, I am.” Why was it so hard for him to understand? Interaction with humans could be so frustrating.

“For how long?”

“What?”

“For how long have you… felt this way?”

“Some time. Does it matter?”

“Not really.” Dean stared out the window at Britain beneath him, dwelling on thoughts. Almost an hour of silence between the two men had passed when Dean spotted something beneath them.

“That’s Edinburgh castle,” Cas told him. Damn, was the guy reading his thoughts? Probably. So it shouldn’t take long until they finally arrived. 

Dean cast his mind back to the kiss. Well, actually kisses. The real kiss had been insecure and a bit sloppy but the dream one… damn, that one had been perfect. He started wondering if Cas really could kiss like that. Fine, maybe he had liked it. And maybe it had felt good when Cas had told him he liked him no matter what. Maybe.

“Cas?” Okay, he definitely didn’t like the way his voice got husky after thinking about making out with the angel.

“Yes?” Cas looked up at him.

“You know I’m poison, right? You know that the people that get close to me get hurt.”

Something, hope maybe, lit Castiel’s face a bit. “I can take care of myself. And I’ll take care of you if you let me.”

The plane began its final descent.

“Just… let’s take it slow, okay?” Dean bit his lip and his hands instinctively gripped the armrests again.

“Of course.” Cas carefully reached for Dean’s hand and smiled when the hunter intertwined their fingers.

“I still hate flying,” he complained as he squeezed Cas’s hand more tightly.

“We just need to get this job done and get back home and then you don’t have to fly anymore.”

“Hopefully never again… Let’s just find Rowena’s stuff and burn that bitch. Witch. Whatever.”

“I’ll take care of you on the flight back.” Irritation showed on Castiel’s face when Dean grinned at that comment. “What?”

“Nothing.” The taller man leaned over to Cas and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised when the angel wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Cas pulled back to let Dean catch his breath. “You know, we could stay a bit and I could show you the city. It’s quite lovely.”

“Whatever you want,” Dean replied and tugged at Cas’s trench coat. The angel leaned over the armrest and kissed Dean again. The hunter smiled into the kiss. It felt just like the one he had dreamed about.


End file.
